


Mass Effect

by el_gilliath



Series: Bioware Challenge [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bioware Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_gilliath/pseuds/el_gilliath
Summary: The Roswell is a ship worthy of a queen in Alex’s eyes. But then, Isobel Evans has always been as good as a queen in the Spectre community, especially since she helped saved them from the Collectors. Well, they helped. Between Isobel and Shephard, the ladies have the Spectre’s well in hand. But Alex... Alex left nice behind a long time ago: he knows his stellar flying got her out of more than one scrape. He does worry when he’s weaving in and out of tight spots, watching Isobel and her team run towards him. Usually, hot on their tails is raging gunfire or rampaging creatures that want to kill them (and sometimes, on really bad days,both).





	Mass Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estel_willow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estel_willow/gifts).

> Welcome to my self-imposed Bioware Challenge, where I take the cast of Roswell, New Mexico, and put them in various Bioware games.
> 
> First on out list of games, please welcome Mass Effect.
> 
> Here's a list to my Mass Effect headcanons on tumblr, [which this is built on](https://el-gilliath.tumblr.com/post/186304521707/mass-effect-headcanons-please)
> 
> I dedicate this to Hannah, who besides betaing it, has been pestering me for a long time about writing this. Without you my writing would not be as good.

The Roswell is a ship worthy of a queen in Alex’s eyes. But then, Isobel Evans has always been as good as a queen in the Spectre community, especially since she helped saved them from the Collectors. Well, they helped. Between Isobel and Shephard, the ladies have the Spectre’s well in hand. But Alex... Alex left nice behind a long time ago: he knows his stellar flying got her out of more than one scrape. He does worry when he’s weaving in and out of tight spots, watching Isobel and her team run towards him. Usually, hot on their tails is raging gunfire or rampaging creatures that want to kill them (and sometimes, on really bad days, _both_).

He’s especially worried when Michael is out with them. His suit is beautiful, all the upgrades and new parts making it stronger now than it’s ever been, after being on the Normandy for years. But one rupture, one injury, one shot... All of it can be enough to overload his immune system. 

It freaks him out more than it should.

Michael has been handling himself and his system for years, even that is stronger now than it’s ever been. But it still scares him to death.

On top of that he has to deal with a fucking AI flirting with his whatever-the-hell-they are. And EDI? Is not subtle about it. She _purrs_ whenever Michael is near the engine, or the bridge, or anywhere that has to do with her systems. Which means she more or less purrs at Michael all the time. And as much as Alex appreciates bantering with her and her help when they’re in a tight spot, he fucking _hates_ her flirting with his b- Whatever-the-hell-he-is.

“EDI, help me check out these calibrations would you?”

“Of course, Michael. Anything you need.”

“Thank you darlin’,” Michael says, the drawl in the slight robotic tone from his suit making Alex shiver. There’s something so unbearably sexy about Michael standing bent over in the engine room, the deep burgundy accents of his suit gleaming in the light. They’re docked at the Citadel and Alex and Michael are the only ones left on the ship. While shore leave is all well and good, he’s uncomfortable if he’s away from the Roswell for long. Michael electing to stay more often than not doesn't help his desire to stay away for longer than he has to. 

It’s a time they have together. Alone, to just be them without supervision or nosy teammates. 

“Oh, you know I adore helping you, Michael.” 

Well, them and miss flirty AI. 

“How does it look, EDI?”

“The calibrations are complete, and as always they are absolutely correct. You always do so well with my internal components.”

“Now you’re just flattering me, ma’am.”

“I enjoy learning from you and watching you work. It’s my… _pleasure_.”

“Well-“

“Okay,” Alex interrupts. “Enough with the flirting.”

“My apologies, Alex. You are very competent as well.”

“That’s not-” He sighs. “Thank you, EDI.”

“My pleasure, Alex.” The different way she says ‘pleasure’ is not lost on him. “Is there anything else I can help you with, Michael?”

“No thank you, darlin’. Imma sign off for the night, spend a little time with Alex since we’re alone. We can pick this up tomorrow.”

“Of course, Michael. Enjoy your evening.”

Alex knows very well what EDI sounds like when she’s pouting, and he tries very hard not to smile. He doesn’t want to annoy her as he does need her when he flies. Of course, he could fly this beautiful ship by himself, but EDI makes things a hell of a lot easier so he can concentrate on getting the hell outta dodge, and not on every calculation needed to successfully jump away from danger. 

“What do you say, Alex? Wanna hang out with me?”

Alex smiles softly, taking in the facial features he can almost see underneath the mask of the helmet. “Of course I want to.”

“Good,” Michael says and reaches up to release the latch on his helmet, a soft hiss escaping as he takes off the faceplate and pushes down the rest until it lays comfortably around his neck. 

Seeing Michael’s face always takes Alex’s breath away, the soft brown curls a bit squashed from the helmet, honey-colored eyes shining back at him. Michael pushes a three-fingered hand through his curls, ruffling them up until they’re surrounding his face like a halo. 

“Hi. Been a while since I looked at you without the mask.” Michael’s voice without the modulator in the helmet is as smooth as silk, making Alex shiver just as much as his modulated voice does.

“I missed the curls,” Alex replies. 

“These things? Nah, they’re a bit limp right now. Give me a shower and they’ll be great again.”

“No. They’re great right now. They’re always great.” The smile he gets in response is blinding, as all of Michael’s smiles are. Having lived most of his life in a suit, Michael speaks with a lot of emotions since people don’t normally see his face. But, without the mask, his smile is a sight to behold, just as gorgeous if not more so, than his suit. 

“Maybe so. It’s real good to see your face though, without my mask.”

“Yeah, it’s been a long time. Will you be okay?”

“You know me,” Michael says, his smile sharpening into a grin as he walks over to Alex. “Half-Antarian, half-Quarian. My immune system’ll be fine, I can mostly handle living without the suit. Besides, I wanted to _see_ your face again.”

A sharp hiss sounds as Michael releases the catch on his gloves, taking them off. His left hand is still a bit deformed, badly healed but healed nonetheless, crushed after his father caught them together. His long finger still has pretty hefty scarring, though his bones seem to have been straightened. It was something, at least. 

“Hey, Alex.” Alex looks up to see Michael looking softly at him. “It wasn’t your fault. None of it, okay. Don’t blame yourself for the sins of your fucked up dad.”

“Mich-“

“No.” Alex leans into the hand that cups his cheek. “You were the best damn thing in my life, regardless of what your dad did. You _are_ the best thing. I’ve missed you, for a decade, and the times I’ve seen you have been the best of my life. Okay?”

Alex sighs. This man is too good for him. 

“He is speaking the truth, Alex,” EDI’s voice chimes suddenly. Alex isn't sure if he's pleased or not that she's chosen this conversation to break her 'no eavesdropping' rule. “He’s spent many nights, talking of your past adventures, and your love for one another. Maybe my flirting is a way of pushing you two together.”

Alex closes his eyes. Breathing deeply in and out as he considers her words. Considers her meaning. Her flirting. Considers who she is. “You would, wouldn’t you.”

“Perhaps. Enjoy your evening, Flight Captain Manes, Engineer Guerin. Try to get some sleep, sometime during the night, yes?”

Alex huffs, as Michael snorts in laughter. She’s been playing them all along, and they both fell hook, line and sinker for it. 

“We will EDI,” he says with a smile, glancing up at one of the cameras located in a corner. 

“Well, we’ve been played by an AI. I’m actually kind of proud.”

Alex leans his head back and lets out a full-bellied laugh, the kind of laugh he hasn’t let out for years. They shouldn’t be encouraging EDI but he’s proud as well. So damn proud. 

“Hey, Alex?”

Alex tilts his head back down and looks at Michael. “Yeah?”

“Kiss me, already.”

And Alex does. Threads his fingers into Michael’s hair, pulls his curls lightly and slots their lips together. It’s just as perfect as it was ten years ago, five years ago, two. 

A human, disabled pilot, and a half-antarian, half-quarian tech genius. Who would have thought.


End file.
